


May Your Christmas Be Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Charlie Ships It, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Crowley, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Party, Sam Ships It, destiel ship, fisrt kiss, responsible kevin, sam and charlie ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destiel AUThe boys and their friend, the awkward Castiel, live at their bunker. Dean and Cas have a spark but refuse to see it. Sam knows better and is a total fan girl.Its Christmas and the boys are hosting a party. But what happens when Dean has to explain tradition to Cas?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many Christmas feels and it's only November.  
> Check out my tumblr:
> 
> @destieltimespinster
> 
> I'd love feedback if you can :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do I really have to wear the stupid sweater? It’s just Christmas.” Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“Yes, it’s Christmas, Dean.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean sighed. It was just another glorified holiday for the ornament industry.

 

Sam, Dean, and Cas were setting up for the Christmas party they were hosting. Sam had been slaving away in the kitchen for most of the afternoon, preparing the appetizers and drinks. Dean was convinced beer and wings would suffice but Sam had a soft spot for Christmas spirit and would hear none of it.

 

Cas had moved in with the brothers over a year ago. They had all become best friends. Sam looked to Cas as another brother except for the fact that he was convinced him and Dean were in love. Though they both denied and excused their more profound bond, Sam wouldn’t let it slide. He knew his brother better than anyone and he knew that Dean was crazy for Cas.

 

Knock knock knock. “Come on in!” Dean called as he plugged the last of the Christmas lights in. A red-headed girl walked through the door with a bag of snacks and perfectly wrapped gifts.

 

“Merry Christmas, Bitches!”

 

Sam laughed, hugged her, and proceeded to sort the contents of her bag into the designated areas. Dean and Cas walked over to greet her.

 

“Hey, Charlie!” Dean said and pulled her into a hug. “Hey, Cas” she said, turning to hug him as well. “Hello.” Cas replied, his awkward self hugging her back. “Am I the first one here?” She asked. “Uh yeah,” Dean answered. “Yeah, the rest should be here soon. Kevin texted me though, he and Crowley should be here soon. He said they might be an extra couple minutes late because Crowley made him pull over at a Santa boutique.” 

 

They all chuckled.

 

Dean couldn’t help but stare as Cas laughed a deep, genuine laugh.

 

Charlie shot a glance to Sam who just nodded.

 

***

 

“If Daddy had only seen Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!” Crowley clapped as they finished the song. “One more time!” He exclaimed. People moaned. “No, the third time was not the charm” Dean said.

 

It was a bigger party than Dean expected. Sam had invited some work friends and some people had brought plus ones which added up to quite the number.

 

Sam wandered through the crowd of people carrying a plate of some fancy meat spread.

 

Charlie was making out with some girl from Sam’s work under the Mistletoe.

 

Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

 

Dean was forced to make small talk with a few girls who seemed particularly interested in him. He wasn’t quite sure who they were or how they got in. He couldn’t even remember their names. Sally? Sarah? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t care either. He couldn’t help but stare at his best friend who was standing alone in the kitchen. Cas was drinking some of Sam’s punch and looking pretty isolated.

 

“Will you ladies excuse me please?” Dean said. He quickly hurried away before they could give a proper response.

 

“Hey man.” Dean greeted him.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas replied warmly with a smile.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Dean asked, concerned. “You’ve just been hiding in the kitchen the whole night.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas said. “You know parties just aren’t my forte.” He looked down at his cup and swirled it around a bit.

 

“It’s OK, Cas. I know. You’re not missing much.”

 

Cas sighed and smiled a crooked smile. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Charlie squealed silently from behind the door.

 

***

 

As the last of their random guests left, Sam is ran around trying to collect as much trash as he can to minimize the damage.  
Crowley sang more horrible Christmas songs with a wreath around his neck and a bottle in each hand. “And have a jhappy new yeeara” His drunk self slurred.

 

“You really should get him back, Kev” Dean said, pulling Crowley up. 

 

“You guys sure? You don’t need any more help?”

 

“We’re good. Merry Christmas, guys.”

 

Kevin and Crowley had left and Sam and Charlie were curled up on the couch while the T.V played the Grinch.

 

Dean walked over and draped a blanket over them. He turned off the T.V and made his way to his room.

 

However, when he turned around, he saw Cas looking puzzled at the Mistletoe.

 

“Problem?” Dean asked.

 

“I just don’t understand.” Cas responded distantly.

 

“Don’t understand what?” Dean said, moving closer to him.

 

Cas met Dean’s bright green, tired eyes. “How a plant can force to people to kiss.”

 

“Well, Cas it doesn’t force them. It’s by choice. It’s just a cultural tradition. If two people stand under a mistletoe, they kiss.”

 

“So we’re supposed to kiss?” Cas asked.

 

Dean hadn’t even noticed how close he had moved to Cas. As he looked up he realized they were standing under the mistletoe… together.

 

“Uh, we don’t- I uh- it’s not neces- No.” Dean managed. His cheeks heated.

 

“Oh.” Cas said quietly.

 

Dean was taken back. “Well… Not unless you want to.”

 

Cas smiled. “I do want to. But only if you want to, too.”

 

Dean didn’t hesitate.

 

He placed his hands on Cas’ cheeks and gently kissed him. His lips were soft and he tasted like the fruit punch from earlier. Cas ran his fingers up Dean’s chest then tangled then in his hair. They broke apart for only a moment, staring at each other with pent up passion. They kissed again, only this time, there was desperation. All the emotions that had been walled up for over a year came pouring into one kiss. If loved caused sparks, the bunker would have burnt down.

 

They were so absorbed in their kiss, they didn’t even hear Sam and Charlie high five and scurry away.

 

Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
